To Swim Anew
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: After a fishing accident, Hiccup decides that he needs to learn how to swim. And when it comes to swimming, who better to help him then a certain Night Fury? And what better place to learn than the place their friendship began?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a new story, requested by the wonderful movielover48. First, I would like to personally thank movielover48 for the request, and for being so patient. THANK YOU! *tosses out free virtual popcorn* I normally add a lot of extra details to my requests that come in, so if you are NOT satisfied with this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me, and I will do it as a one-shot. I think I've finally gotten the hang of writing fanfictions. Yay! :) So, if you DON'T like what I added, I'll probably end up finishing this one anyway, and then re-writing it as a new story. M'kay? Again, THANK YOU for the request! This is for YOU and ANYONE else who wants to read it. It's in Hiccup's POV for the entire fic, just to clarify, and takes place a little while before HTTYD2 (Hiccup's 20). Okay! On with chapter 1!**

"Why don't you come on the fishing trip with us?"

I frown as the question reaches my ears for the sixth time that morning. Astrid strides over and sits beside me at the table in the Great Hall. I really don't want to hear the question again, and I really don't want to answer it.

I shrug. "Fishing just isn't my thing," I answer just how I did the other times that day. "I'm sorry. Fishing's your guys' things. Not mine."

Astrid shrugs the same way I had. "But could it be your thing, too?" she asks, leaning her elbow on the table.

I shake my head. "I don't know," I say, turning to face her. She looks truly beautiful, even with her bangs covering her eyes.

"So...you won't even _try _to come with us?" she asks, her voice almost breaking, although I know she's faking it, trying to get me to say "Yes I'm in!"

I shake my head. "Sorry, Astrid," I say, standing up and walking out. "I get seasick."

"_Seasick?_" Astrid gets up and follows me out, although I don't even turn to acknowledge her presence. "Hiccup, you don't get seasick. You've been on ships before."

I don't stop walking until I open the doors to the Great Hall and walk out, Astrid following me. Stormfly and Toothless are running around outside, chasing each other, like they are playing tag. I smile at them, as does Astrid, but then it fades and she turns to me.

"Why don't you come?" asks Astrid.

I really don't want to answer _that _question, either, but Astrid leaves me no choice.

"I just don't like fishing," I finally say, sounding bored and exasperated, although finally feeling a weight lift on my chest. Now Astrid won't have to pester me about fishing trips anymore.

"Why not?" she asks.

Oops. I spoke too soon.

"I just..." I stop suddenly. "Last time I went fishing was when I was like, five years old."

Astrid looks at me, her eyes pressing for details. I, however, don't add any, so she speaks again.

"And...so...?" she begins, her voice trailing off.

I sigh. "I got bored," I say, suddenly feeling pathetic, like I really _was _five instead of twenty. "And...it didn't go too well. I went out hunting for..._trolls_."

"Ah," says Astrid, punching me lightly on the shoulder. "Did you find any?"

"I thought we were talking about fishing," I frown.

Astrid rambles on: "Gobber told me that trolls exist," she says. "He said they steal your left socks. I for one can't tell the difference." She pauses as if waiting for me to speak. "Can you tell the difference?"

I shake my head, smiling and laughing half-way. "I don't know," I say. "I haven't worn left socks for five years."

I gesture to my prosthetic, and Astrid smiles.

"So...you don't have problems with trolls, then?" she prompts.

"Nope," I say. "No problems. Can't say the same for Gobber, though..."

We both break out into a laugh.

"Now I know where Gobber gets all his stories from!" Astrid says. I can just barely register what she's saying, she's laughing so hard. "He _only _has a left foot!"

"I guess he's the trolls' first target!" I laugh. Then I say in a more serious tone, "I still can't tell the difference, though."  
>We laugh again.<p>

"What in the world do trolls want _socks _for anyways?" Astrid asks. "I mean...could you just imagine..." She made her hand into a shape that made it look like she was holding a sock. "'Daddy daddy look!'" she acts out, making her voice sound remarkably high as she holds the imaginary sock over her head. "'Look! I got a sock!'"

"'Good job, sweetie!'" I chime in, making my voice sound remarkably deep and depressing. "'But did you smell it yet?'"

"'No,'" says Astrid in the same voice again. She holds the imaginary sock up to her nose and sniffs. Her facial expressions change instantly as she holds the "sock" as far away from her as possible. "'Oh daddy! That's awful!'" she cries, still in character.

"'It is indeed.'" I make my voice sound as ridiculously low as I can. I lean over and sniff Astrid's hand holding the imaginary sock, and instantly pretend to faint. I suddenly hear Astrid fall over next to me, only not in character. She was laughing so hard I was afraid she'd stop breathing.

I instantly join her in hysterical laughter. Toothless and Stormfly saunter over to us, probably to make sure we weren't going mentally mad. I pat Toothless' head, and Astrid rubs Stormfly's muzzle.

"So...will you come with us?" Astrid prompts again, sitting up and pulling me into a sitting position as well.

I sigh. "Why not?" I say.

"YES!" shouts Astrid, jumping into a stand and fist-pumping. "I'll tell the others you're coming!"

"But wait!" I shout just before she runs off. She turns to me, and I speak, "Only if I can bring Toothless."

She frowns. "It's supposed to be a dragon-free trip, Hiccup," she says.

I nod. "I know," I say, "but I'd feel better if Toothless were there."

Astrid sighs. "Okay, fine," she complies to my asking, "but Toothless is _it_. I am NOT letting the others take their dragons! I suppose it's only fair you take Toothless, too."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because that way, if you get 'bored', he can sniff you out," she says. She means it as a joke, I know, but there is a hint of seriousness in her voice. I laugh, knowing she doesn't want me to take it seriously.

She runs off to tell the others about me deciding to come. Toothless nuzzles me, and I pet him back.

"Ah, don't worry," I say. "What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my FIRST update today. Shout-outs: **

**AnimeAngel: Yeah, I was laughing while writing it! :) I LOVED writing that chapter, it was so much fun! :D Well, here's some more popcorn for yall! *tosses out more free virtual popcorn* **

**amillipede: Yes, I do believe Hiccup would. XD And yeah, I LOVE the joking around between the two of them. It's so hilarious and sweet at the same time. LOOOOOOVE IT! **

**a random person: Aha, glad you like it! :) **

**movielover48: YAYAYAYAYYAY! YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! YAY! :D **

**Arcaane: That...is...perfect! Fear of Heights? I'm doin' it! :D And yeah, if ever I changed my pen name, it would be "Queen Cliffie" for the win. XD! No, seriously though, no joke, it would. Hahahaha!**

We stand at the dock in no particular order: me, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Toothless stands on my other side, looking over the ocean with worried eyes. I know there's nothing to worry about.

My father comes, bids us good luck, and then we climb aboard our vessel. It's not too big a boat, but it could easily hold each of the youths and their dragons reasonably comfortably.

My heart pounds. I'm not scared. I'm _nervous_. Nervous at what might happen...

Ahh, I push that thought aside. I'm with my friends. What could possibly go wrong? For some reason, the thought didn't assure me much.

I help Astrid and Snotlout push the boat away from the docks. We then each take an oar and start rowing out to sea. Well, everyone besides Fishlegs, who is our navigator right now.

The last time we were in this position was when Gobber talked us into going on that crazy search for the Boneknapper. I smile, remembering that time. It was just like then, only Fishlegs was in the place of Gobber, and Toothless was in the place of Fishlegs, trying desperately to use an oar with his teeth.

After about an hour of rowing straight, I release my hold on my oar when Fishlegs calls for a stop. I look at my hands. They are splinter covered, and red. There are a few cuts on them, too, but I don't really care. I'm a dragon trainer. Rowing isn't really much of a chore.

"Here's the spot," says Fishlegs. Snotlout stands up and walks over to a barrel. Sticking out of it are fishing rods.

I gulp, suddenly feeling nervous again. I knew it was stupid to feel so nervous over something as simple as fishing, but I was still so...what's the right word? Inexperienced? Embarrassed since everyone else would be so much better than me, and probably have to walk me through the steps about a hundred times?

I hold out my hands as Snotlout tosses us each a fishing pole. I look at mine, examining it, running my fingers across the line. The hooks and bait had been pre attached. All we had to do was toss them in the water and _boom_...we're fishing.

I look to Astrid, and she looks back at me. She sees the obvious question on my face: "What in the world do I do now?"  
>She walks over to me and sets down her pole, her hands fumbling around mine in attempt to show me how to do it.<p>

"Okay," she says, "try using the same gesture as you would while skipping a stone. Bring the rod back to your side and bring it smoothly in the direction you'd like to cast, releasing the line as you point in the right direction. Got it?"

I nod, and then do as she instructed me. Strange enough, and much to my delight, it works.

I am fishing, and it feels good. I look behind me, seeing the others have already set their lines out in the sea. I turn back to my work. Astrid casts her line next to me, but at the same time, far away enough so they don't intersect.

We wait there for the longest time. I began to slouch, my body getting sick of staying in the same position for ever. I look to Astrid, seeing the same posture.

"It normally doesn't take this long," she tells me, her voice just barely rising above a whisper. "Normally we would have at least caught _something _by now."

I nod, but then grip the sides of the boat when I feel it shudder. I turn around, seeing everyone else doing the same. Toothless starts growling, and I know something is wrong.

"What...was THAT!?" yells Ruffnut, dropping her fishing line.

"I don't know!" replies Snotlout.

Again. We let out a sharp cry in unison as our boat rocks again. We all tumble to the deck in awkward positions, just to have it shake us again while trying to get back on our feet.

Toothless is all but quiet now. He's practically roaring, eying the water. I move over to where he's looking just in time to see a dark figure cross in the water underneath our boat.

Something's in there.

Another shudder, and I nearly fall over the side of the boat. Toothless pushes me back with his tail at the last second, and I'm too shocked to even mumble a thank you to the dragon.

"We should drop the anchor, just so we don't get too much off course!" says Fishlegs. I know it's wise. If there's something stirring the water, it could cause waves, and we really don't want the boat moving too much while the whatever-it-is moves in the water beneath us.

My hand shoots up and I shout "I'll do it!". Snotlout joins me, and we toss the anchor over the side of the boat. As it sinks, I look on the deck, seeing the chain vanish quickly as the anchor pulls it into the water.

But then I realize something, and before I have time to react, find myself yanked harshly off the boat, and pulled into the water.

The chain had somehow found its way around my foot when I lost my balance. Now the anchor pulls me down, deeper and deeper into the water.

I can't breathe. I try not to swallow the water, I really do, but I also really _fail_. I don't know how much water I've swallowed now, but the anchor hasn't stopped. It's still pulling me further down. Down...down...down...down...down...

And I don't know if I'll ever see the light again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is my SECOND update today. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Now, for some shout-outs: **

** movielover48: Yay! :D Remember, if at any point you decide you don't like it, tell me! :D **

**amillipede: AAAAHH! THE HORROR! :O **

**Arcaane: Hey, they don't call me Queen Cliffie for nothing! XD! **

**xFaerieValkyriex: My thoughts exactly. Worse than I thought it would be. I would know. I'm the one writing it. And it gets worse in this chapter...**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I should update more later! I'll probably finish this story by tomorrow. It takes a tremendously short amount of time for me to write fanfics. Like I finished "Insidious" in literally three days. THREE. DAYS. :) I'm going for a record, I suppose. Hahahahahahaha! :D **

I have never been this far underwater before.

I see some kind of amazing things, although everything is dark and murky. I see some seaweed floating in the water, some little tiny shrimp, and...

Wait..._what_? I'm DROWNING here for goodness sake, and all I can do is admire the view?

I begin to panic. I flail my arms, trying to make my way back up to the surface, but the chain is still wrapped around my ankle, and I can't undo it.

But I have to try.

I bend down, clawing at my legs until I feel the chain. I yank on it, trying to free myself from it. My vision is fuzzy. My lungs feel ready to burst. I feel sick. I can't breathe, but I suck in water anyway, just to see if there's oxygen...

Well DUH there's no oxygen! WHAT am I THINKING!?

I close my mouth, but not for long. I don't even feel like I have control over my body anymore. It's freezing cold, and my limbs feel frozen. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't...

I suddenly see what was attacking our fish, and my blood grows cold (well...cold-er).

A Thunderdrum. A large, purple Thunderdrum. I scream, although it wastes more of the air I can't possibly afford to lose, but I don't care. I'm going to die anyway. What a sorry way to die...

Never mind! I yell at myself as I keep trying to free my foot from the chain. The Thunderdrum looks at me, growls, and then launches itself at me...

I feel something slam into my chest. Hard. I gasp accidently, sucking in yet more water. I'm dying now, I know it. Any minute now, I'll just die. I'm going to die. I'm going to...

The Thunderdrum strikes again at my chest, banging into me again, harder than the first time. I stop trying to unhook my leg. There's no hope for me now. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to...

Suddenly, as the Thunderdrum gets ready to strike a third time, I see something bang into the Thunderdrum. The Thunderdrum recoils, sinking deeper into the ocean. My vision is now completely fuzzy. I can't see, so I close my eyes.

I feel something wrap around my chest and pull me upwards, the chain yanking away from my ankle. Maybe Death is taking me. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe it's another Thunderdrum. Maybe it's...

I hear water, and I know we broke to the surface. I hear people scream: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. I feel someone grab me under my arms and pull me on deck.

I still can't breathe, as much as I'm trying to suck in oxygen. I just can't breathe. I can't.

"-cup!" I hear someone shout. I don't quite get the first part, but I'm pretty sure whoever shouted my name just shouted my name. "He's not breathing!"

_Duh, tell me something I- _I stop suddenly. I'm going to pass out...wait..._pass out_? No! I won't do that! I will hold on. I'll hold on, purely because I'm stubborn, but also because I don't _want to _pass out.

I feel someone pushing down on my chest, following a strange rhythm. They are mumbling, but I don't catch anything. My hearing is fading. I can't even make out the voices anymore.

"Dhios omeathje!" I hear a muffled voice.

I try to breathe again, this time finding I can breathe just barely enough. But it's not enough. I still can't breathe, really. My gasps are so short and painful...I'm not going to make it.

The hands push harder, and suddenly, I flip over and start coughing. I cough up seawater; so much, I'm actually surprised I hadn't drowned. I flip over on my back again, still coughing violently.

I hear sighs of relief, and I sigh myself, too. I'm breathing, now. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to. Also because I'm stubborn, and because I don't want to.

I suddenly hear someone gasp. I'm still coughing, weakly though, now. I won't pass out, although right now it feels like a sweet relief. I won't.

My hearing clears, and I can hear someone shout, "Get some gauze! Quick!"

What now!? What happened!? Who is hurt!? I try to sit up, but soft yet powerful hands push me back down.

"Don't move!" someone orders, and I can only assume the order is going to me, because I'm quite certain I'm the only one moving, besides whoever went to get the gauze.

I hear loud thumping footsteps, and then someone lifts me halfway. I scream without thinking about it: it hurts _so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so _bad. I feel the gauze being wrapped around my chest and stomach. My breaths come in great gasps, but at least I'm not coughing anymore.

"We have to get him back to Berk!" I hear someone shout, a little too loud. I'm sure it's Snotlout.

"Yeah we do!" shouts someone who sounded like Tuffnut.

"I'll take him!" someone screams. Astrid? Why does she sound so terrified? "I can fly Toothless!"

I suddenly feel someone lifting me up. I am set down into someone else's arms, and I can only guess they're Astrid's. Then, I feel something shift beneath me, and wind suddenly blasts at my face.

"We'll meet you there!" shouts Fishlegs from below the ship, although I can barely hear him. Astrid grips me tightly. I still don't know what's going on. I open my eyes a crack; just enough to see Astrid's face. Her cheeks are tearstained, and she's still crying. What's wrong?

"A-as-tr..id," I croak. She suddenly looks down on me, and I see fear in her eyes and face. If she's afraid, something really must be wrong.

"Don't speak, please," says Astrid, and I shut my mouth and my eyes. She starts sobbing, and my eyes shoot open again.

"What..._happened_?" I ask. "Who-s...'urt?"

She starts bawling. "Hiccup," she breathes, crying into my hair. "We'll be home soon, okay? I promise."

I don't think she understands what I had said. _I'm _not even so sure I understand what I had said. But I close my eyes and lean against her, feeling safe and reassured, even though I was far from fine, I knew it now.

Before I knew what was happening, Toothless lands. I hear voices around me, shouts and exclaims of alarm. My hearing is fading again, so I can't make any of them out. But they're not good, I can say that much.

Suddenly a voice stands out from all the others: my Father's voice. I suddenly don't feel Astrid anymore, but someone else takes me in their arms and starts walking somewhere...? I don't know where. I don't want to know, either.

I am laid on a bed. I don't know where I am, only that I'm on Berk. I'm home...but everything's fuzzy. Everything sounds like they're speaking to me through honey...or jello...or water...or...never mind. Just think of some thick liquid, and call it good.

Someone touches my chest, and I scream without thinking. It hurts. _It...HURTS_. I hear someone start crying again; Astrid. I hear someone shout commands; Gobber. I hear someone telling me it was alright; my Father. I hear someone scream; myself.

And then my vision goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my THIRD update today. For those of you who asked, no, this is NOT graphic on what happened to Hiccup. Shout-outs: **

**amillipede: Nope. Not graphic, actually. I try not to make any fanfictions graphic, if you've noticed. :) And I don't plan on starting any time soon. :D **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Aww, don't hide! Or...not unless you want to. XD Poor Hiccup, though. I guess I do a lot to him in these fanfictions of mine. I think it makes the story more interesting that way, though, if you know what I mean. If nothing exciting happens, why read on? :) **

**Anywho, enough of me talking. Chapter 4! Yay! *tosses out free bags of potato chops* Enjoy the chapter!**

What happened?

I open my eyes, hating how much they hurt. I look around silently, not even making a sound, or a move to...well..._move_.

I don't want to move. I'm laying in my own bed, the blanket brought up to my stomach, and I feel safe. Comfortable. I don't want it to end. On the other hand, though, I want to know what happened.

Curiosity killed the viking, I guess.

I look down at my chest; the main source of my pain. I am wearing a dark green, long-sleeved shirt; same thing I wore when we went on our fishing trip, only I'm not wearing my armor now.

Something feels tight around my ribs, and I run my fingers over them. I feel wrapping underneath my shirt; someone must have bandaged my chest. But why? My memories are hazy. Maybe it was the Thunderdrum when it bashed into my chest twice? Yeah, that must be it.

I look around, suddenly noticing that I am alone. I don't try to sit up; I know it would hurt too much, but I do look around again, looking for someone. Toothless, or Astrid, or my Dad in particular.

I hear the front door open, and then footsteps ascending the stairway. Toothless bounds up, cooes, and then rumps over to me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

My Dad appears in the doorway after Toothless, and he, too, rushes over to me.

"Hiccup," he breathes.

"Yeah," I reply. I wince. "What happened?"

"You scared me half to _death_, that's what happened!" he says. I realize tears in his eyes, but he doesn't shed them, and I don't mention them. He shakes his head. "Do you know how terrifying it is when someone brings their child home on a dragon, screaming about said child's injuries?" he asks me.

I shake my head. I don't know. I really don't. But he does, obviously, because I know that's where he's getting to.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I say.

"You didn't do anything," he says in reply, placing one of his hands on my forehead. "Just..."

His voice trails off, and he moves to a new subject. "Do you remember what happened?"

I shake my head. "All I remember is falling into the water, a Thunderdrum banging into my chest twice-" He interrupts me.

"A Thunderdrum!?" he shouts. I wince, and then nod. "Hiccup!" he shouts again.

"I know, I'm a fool," I mutter. "Shouldn't have let that anchor drag me down..."

"It's not _that, _son," he says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Thunderdrums are powerful, Hiccup. One more hit and it would have..."

He stops there, and I know what he means. That thing would have _killed me_. I still have my own questions, though, and I can't suppress them any longer.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Astrid brought you here on Toothless," my Dad says. "You were bleeding bad from a wound in your chest."

"Strange," I say. "I don't remember that...oh." He nods as I understand. The Thunderdrum had wounded me.

"I took you to Gothi's," he continues, "and she ushered Astrid and I out of the room. We had to really fight to get Toothless out, but we did eventually. I made Astrid tell me what happened. She said you had been under the water for nearly five minutes."

_Five minutes? _No way. I shake my head. "What happened?" I ask, feeling foolish for asking the same question twice in a row. "Who saved me?" I needed to ask something different this time.

"Toothless did, according to Astrid," my Dad says. "He dived in after you and saved your life, Hiccup."

"He does that a lot," I smile, scratching Toothless' head. The dragon purrs happily, nudging my cheek.

"No more fishing trips," I say, out of the blue. "I'd rather listen to Gobber sing for an hour straight."

My Dad laughs and pats me on the shoulder. "See?" he laughs. "I told them you'd be back to your old self in no time."

I could see clearly that he was still worried, but if I wasn't so good at reading his face, I would have never been able to tell. No one else would have been able to tell. Just me.

"Oh, that reminds me," my Dad goes on, "you have some friends who want to see you."

As if on cue, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins race up the stairs and into the room. They pause in the doorway, but only for a second before rushing over to me.

"Hiccup!" they cry in unison.

"Hey guys," I say, relieved that they're all right. "How's it going?"

"It's _not_," says Astrid. "It's been a disaster. You left me to deal with..._them_."

She gestures to Snotlout and the twins.

"How long was I out?" I ask, because I wonder.

"Nearly two days," Astrid replies.

"_Two days?" _I shake my head. "It feels like only a few hours."

"Time flies when you're unconscious," says Snotlout. Although I normally disagree with him, I can't help but nod. I'd been unconscious many times in the past for various reasons; the Red Death; when I was struck by lightning; amongst other things.

My Dad stands. "I need to go do some chiefin," he says to Astrid. "Would you please stay with him just so he doesn't get any ideas?"

I want to argue that I can't possibly get ideas in this condition, but I know being me, I could find a way. So I just keep my mouth closed while Astrid replies "Yes" and my Dad walks out of the room.

As soon as she hears the front door close, she crosses her arms and looks at me.

"What?" I venture to ask.

"Oh nothing," says Astrid. "You nearly died again..."

"Again?"

"Yes, Hiccup, _again_," she frowns, and shakes her head. "It's the same thing every time."

"What same thing?" I'm confused. She's not making any sense. "What every time?"

"YOU," she suddenly blurts out. "When you fought the Red Death, there were those thirty seconds when we felt sure you had been killed. When you were struck by lightning, there were also those thirty seconds when we thought sure you had been killed. But two days ago..." She pauses and then shakes her head again, "you were underwater for _five minutes_. We thought you were dead for _five minutes_, Hiccup."

I suddenly see what she means. This time, they were really convinced that _I had been killed_.

"And it's not your fault," Astrid continues. "I'm not _blaming _you, or _mad at you_, Hiccup. I'm just...It was my fault."

"No, Astrid, it _wasn't-_" I start to say, but she interrupts me.

"When you were struck by lightning," she says, "I panicked. I _panicked_. I did _nothing_. I stood there, watching as Toothless saved you. I just _stood there_, staring at you. I couldn't...I couldn't _move_. When Stoick said you were still alive, it was the Red Death all over again for me. But this time...I could have prevented it."

"How?" I ask.

"I don't know!" Astrid exclaims. "I don't know! But I did it again! I just stared! I JUST...STARED! I couldn't move! I couldn't help them even when Toothless brought you back up! All I did was tell you not to move, and that's IT! Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins did the rest! I keep failing! I can't even help you when you need it the most!"

We stare at each other, and suddenly _I _feel guilty.

"Astrid, would you STOP blaming yourself for everything?" I say suddenly. "I know, I'm a moron, but it's MY FAULT, not yours. I don't even think I can blame _myself _for what happened on the fishing trip. It was the Thunderdrum, Astrid, not you, not me. And it all means one thing."

"What?" asks Astrid.

"That I am _never _going fishing again!" I shout.

Astrid smirks. "YEP!" she shouts. "Wait, I mean NOPE. No, wait, I mean..." she sighs. "No, never going fishing again."

"And we agree on something!" I exclaim. "Yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place two months after the events of the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy it! It's also the last chapter in the fanfic, so...yep. I LOVED writing this fic! And I want to again thank movielover48 for the suggestion of this fic. So, enjoy the final chapter! :D**

I stare at Toothless as he sulks, pacing back and forth in front of me. It has been nearly two months since the fishing trip, and Toothless still doesn't give me a break. No flying for two months? Nope. He's never going to forgive that.

"Hey, I'm sorry, bud," I say. "It wasn't my fault."

Toothless looks at me like _Yes it was _and then goes back to pacing.

"Come on, you useless reptile," I mutter. "Do you want to go flying, or not?"

_THAT _gets him. He turns to me suddenly and nudges my side. I laugh and pet him before turning and jumping on his back. This is the first time we are able to go flying since the accident. Gothi came in just a little while ago and told me my injuries had healed, giving me leave to...well..._leave_.

Toothless turns and bolts into the sky. I let out a yelp. He took off before I was even ready! I wrap my arms around his neck to keep from flying off his back. Toothless gawks and starts spinning like he had the first time Astrid had discovered Toothless.

"TOOTHLESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I shout. Toothless only laughs and continues daredevil stunts.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SPINNING!?" I exclaim. Toothless stops spinning, and then flies as high as possible, and just drops down, leveling off just a few inches above the ocean. Then, he proceeds to spin, diving in and out of the water at different times.

"OH MUCH BETTER!" I scream sarcastically. "_MUCH_ BETTER, THANK YOU!"

Toothless gawks and levels off before turning and shooting back into the air with a Night Fury cry. I scream. I had thought he was going to break out into an easy flight, but I was wrong.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream as we nearly crash into a sea stack. Toothless dodges it with ease, and then levels off. We stay leveled off.

I let out a sigh of relief, realizing the dragon was done with his fun. It looks truly beautiful now that I have time to actually pay attention to my surroundings.

Toothless flies and lands at the cove. I dismount and look back at the dragon.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself," I say with an eye roll. Toothless gawks again and smiles at me. I frown back at the dragon but only for a moment. I look around at the surroundings.

The cove. It truly is beautiful, especially this time of year. Mid-summer, to be exact. Beautiful, beautiful area. Toothless and I spend a lot of time here usually, when we're not training the other riders, or doing other things.

I suddenly remember the events of two months ago.

So does Toothless. He goes back to pacing angrily in front of me.

"What?" I ask. "It's not _my fault_."

Toothless looks at me like _Seriously? _I stare back at him.

"What is it you want?" I ask.

Toothless continues to stare at me intently. I stare back at him. Then, without warning, he runs forward and pushes me into the lake. The deep end of the lake.

I sank almost immediately. I am suddenly reminded of when I had nearly drowned with the Thunderdrum incident. I kick my feet, trying to resurface, but I can't swim. Problem I have always had.

Right before my lungs feel ready to burst, Toothless dives in the water and yanks me back up to the shore. I cough and glare at the dragon.

"What was that for!?" I ask.

Toothless doesn't answer. Instead, he picks me up from the back of my shirt and jumps into the water again. I hold my breath and kick my legs. After about twenty seconds, Toothless resurfaces again.

"What...are you..._thinking_, bud?" I gasp. Toothless gestures back towards the water, and I suddenly understand. "What? No, I can't swim," I say. "I don't want to swim right now, either."

Toothless huffs and jumps into the water. He wraps his tail around my stomach and pulls me in with him. I groan.

"Oh for the love of..." I say. "Toothless!"

Toothless cooes and dives underneath the water, letting go of me in the process. Luckily, we are on the shallow end of the lake, so I can stand and not worry about drowning.

"Toothless, what do you want?" I ask.

Toothless sits up and bounds over to me before turning back and leaping into the deep end.

"You want me...what?" I ask. "I told you, I can't swim!"

Toothless rolls his eyes. I can tell he's frustrated. Obviously, he's not trying to ask me whether or not I can swim. He's trying to tell me _how to _swim.

"Oh," I say. "Um...I don't know where to..."

Toothless moves back over to me and comes in underneath me so I'm sitting on his back. Then, he turns and dives back into the deep end of the water.

I hold on as Toothless swims. I watch the dragon's movements in the water, and then decide to try myself. I release my hold on him and push my arms out in front of me and kick my legs (well, leg, I guess). But it doesn't work right away. Toothless helps me resurface, and then we go back down again. The second time, I am doing better. I still have trouble resurfacing, so Toothless helps me with that.

We continue in this manner for who knows how long. I'm absolutely sure it's around four or five o'clock in the evening, but Toothless doesn't seem ready to stop quite yet.

"I didn't know you liked swimming so much, bud," I acknowledge.

We go back under again. This time, I swim right along side my dragon. After I can't hold my breath any longer, I go back to the surface and lay on the grass beside the lake. Toothless jumps out of the water and nudges me.

"So...now...?" I ask. "What?"

Toothless licks me, and I sit up.

"Agh, Toothless, that is _nasty_," I say. Toothless looks at me and then back in the direction of the village.

"Yeah, I suppose we should be heading back," I say, standing up and mounting the dragon. "And you know something, Toothless?"

The Night Fury turns his head in my direction and nods for me to continue.

"You are amazing."

It becomes a regular thing for the two of us. Toothless and I would spend hours at the cove, practicing and just swimming.

I didn't know I would enjoy it so much. And I didn't know why I hadn't learned to swim before.

**_THE END_**


End file.
